


Conflicting Images

by OrionsProdigy95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsProdigy95/pseuds/OrionsProdigy95
Summary: When Viktor had asked for something 'hot', Yuuri's reply wasn't exactly what he'd expected...





	

Yuuri sighed to himself as he settled on one of the benches that lined the walls of the rink, pulling his lunch from his bag. He glanced at his phone hopefully while he was at it, only to sigh again at the lack of messages. Opening his bento, he took a mournful bite of one of the slices of fruit it contained.

_ It's ridiculous...I shouldn't be pining over Viktor like this...he's barely been gone a few days... _

Viktor's absence was due to a call he'd received three or so days prior; apparently his mother had fallen rather seriously ill, and Viktor was the only one of his family to, quote, 'have the free time and resources' to travel back to St. Petersburg and care for her. The sentiment irritated the petty, possessive part of Yuuri (Viktor was obviously very busy training Yuuri, anyone could see that, and on a tight deadline, too, not to mention the insinuation that Viktor's career was less important because of its nature), but he'd naturally stifled the negative feelings. Family came first, after all.

Still, understanding didn't mean he didn't still wish Viktor was there. This was swiftly becoming the longest time they'd spent apart since Viktor had become his coach, and Yuuri hadn't realized how used to Viktor's presence he'd become. Things felt strangely quiet without him there, and while Yuuri could appreciate some solitude, the silence grew deafening after a while.

The gentle chime of his text alert drew Yuuri from his thoughts and he picked up his phone quickly, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of Viktor's contact ID on his screen. 

**Good morning, Yuuri! -Viktor**

Of course, with the time differences, it had been a been a bit of a hassle to find times that they could call and text without either of them being busy or asleep.

**Good afternoon, Viktor. How are things going? -Yuuri**

**Cute, Yuuri. Things are going well, actually. She's improved quite a lot. Could be looking at discharge in a day or two. -Viktor**

A bit of hopeful excitement joined Yuuri's relief at the information, a little to his chagrin. He was glad to hear Viktor's mother was recovering, but he was also intensely pleased that this meant Viktor could be returning sooner than expected.

** That's great news, Viktor! -Yuuri **

**I know. The only issue is that now that she's starting to feel better, her temper is recovering as well. -Viktor**

Chuckling to himself, Yuuri shook his head slightly.

** A bit of a spitfire, is she? -Yuuri **

**Very accurate, actually. I love her, don't get me wrong, but she is certainly a strong willed woman, and she hates being stuck in bed all day. -Viktor**

** I guess it's a good thing she's got you to keep her company, then. -Yuuri **

**Good for her, anyway. It's driving me a little bit crazy. -Viktor**

** I do love her though. I don't really mind it. -Viktor **

Yuuri smiled slightly.

** I know. -Yuuri **

**How is your practice going? You have been practicing, haven't you? -Viktor**

** Of course I have! I'm at the rink right now; I stopped to eat lunch. -Yuuri **

** Good. -Viktor **

Allowing himself a little pride into his smile, Yuuri swiftly replied.

** I've actually been making most of my jumps, so it's been a pretty good day so far. -Yuuri **

**Good! I wish I could be there with you...you know, this might be the longest I've been off the ice in quite some years, actually.** **-Viktor**

Yuuri hadn't really thought about it, but it was probably true. Viktor was almost at the rink more often than he was away from it, and he wasn't even training professionally for himself at the moment. He could only imagine that the man must have all but slept at the rink during most of his skating career.

** You'll be back soon... -Yuuri **

**Not soon enough, I think. -Viktor**

**-Yuuri**

 **Aw...I miss you, Yuuri.**   **-Viktor**

**Miss you, too, Viktor. -Yuuri**

***sigh* I'm still in bed...you should send me something hot. -Viktor**

Yuuri flushed for a moment, scratching the back of his head and glancing around the rink.

_ Viktor...really? Come on...You know I'm at the rink..._

An idea suddenly occurred to Yuuri and he grinned slyly, swiftly sending back his reply.

** Okay. Ready? -Yuuri **

**Always, Yuuri. -Viktor**

**Okay. Here: -Yuuri**

There was a pause of a minute or two, Yuuri nibbling at his lunch and alternating between giggling to himself and worrying that Viktor would somehow take his joke the wrong way and not deign to reply. Then his phone chimed again and he hastily unlocked it to read the message.

**So hot, Yuuri, but I can do better: -Viktor**

Grin widening, Yuuri set his lunch aside once more, sufficiently drawn into the new game.

**Pretty good, but can you handle this one: -Yuuri**

**You've got me sweating, Yuuri, but you still have much to learn: -Viktor**

Laughing openly now, Yuuri pulled out his trump card.

**Okay, but there's no way you've got anything hotter than this: -Yuuri**

**Oh, Yuuri! You're too much for me!** **-Viktor**

**Lol! -Yuuri**

**I love you so much, Yuuri...I needed that.** **-Viktor**

** I love you, too... -Yuuri **

** I'll be back soon, Yuuri...I should probably get going now, though...need to talk to the doctors this morning. -Viktor **

** Go on. Call me tonight, if you want. -Yuuri **

**I will. Ttyl.   -Viktor**

In a much better mood now, Yuuri tucked his phone back into his bag and returned his attention to his lunch. He ate with more gusto now, smiling to himself. It was nice to be reminded that Viktor cared, especially with him so far away, and in Russia, no less. Yuuri's insecurities had risen up as Viktor's absence had lengthened, bringing back fears that the man would simply decide to stay once he got a taste of his homeland again.

Shaking the thoughts off in favor of the recent conversation, Yuuri got to his feet, tucking his bento back into his bag before stepping onto the ice to resume his practice.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a text post I saw on Tumblr, on the misquotes-on-ice blog. Enjoy and feel free to comment. Also, I hope the emojis come out properly.
> 
> Edit: I realized that the emojis have deleted themselves from the fic. I'll try and fix it when I have more time, as the fic really does rely on them.


End file.
